The Batman Out of Time
by Megamafan16
Summary: Batman falls into a coma, and when he wakes up...he's not himself! What happened? And if evil forces are at work, does our race even have a chance of survival?  H.P. Lovecraft/Cthulhu Mythos crossover with Justice League appearances. Non-Canon. Please R R! REALLY infrequent updates.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the superheroes or monsters portrayed in this fanfic. DC Comics and the Cthulhu Mythos writers do.

A/N: This story is not connected to any canon event. I hope this explains any conflict with actual DC events and rules.

* * *

The Batman out of time

Chapter I

* * *

-Justice League journal ****-

Even I have times when I cannot differentiate between fantasy and reality. I usually get over them rather fast, but still, I have times like that. Some of my associates and rivals think I'm grafting traces of insanity off of the guys I fight on a regular basis. I prefer to think of it as thinking like they do, in order to stop them sooner. 

Others say I cause more insanity wherever I go, with me frightening people to death. It's hard to agree with them, because I take careful measures to ensure I _only_ strike fear into the hearts of criminals. That my symbol means fear for the wicked, and hope for the innocent.

I operate off of fear. Use it for the cause of Justice. I've fought those who use it for the cause of suffering and greed. Both me and them use it as a weapon. Given my experience with them, I like to think of myself as immune to fear.

But, back to the point, I may be proven wrong soon. 

In all seriousness, what do you do when you lose a week of memory? It gets even more serious as you have disturbingly real dreams, that seem to take place in that period. Do you turn yourself in to an insane asylum? I, for one, will not. Do you live with it until, overcome with fright at what humanity is to the rest of time and space, commit suicide? I will not. 

I'll find a way. I always have. I always will. How do I know this, you ask?

_I'm the Batman._

* * *

It all started when I was fighting the Man-Bat about a month ago. Here's the Batcomputer entry on the matter.

-Bat-Log ******-

What Up, Justice Bloggers? It's me, Robin. Y'know, Batman's partner?

Sorry Batman couldn't post today, because he's a little comatose at the moment.

You see, earlier today he was fighting the Man-Bat... (Dr. Kirk Langstrom, who's attempt to cure his deafness turned him into a gigantic rampaging bat.) Apparently, the new radio tower malfunctioned, releasing a sub-sonic signal that reacted with Dr. Langstrom, forcing a remission into his Man-Bat form. He had toppled the tower already, but he didn't change back, so he started trying to kidnap and... do something else to everyone who got too close. (maybe he was going to eat them? In hindsight, it was a good thing we didn't find out.)

Anyway, we managed to track him down by his unique echolocation frequency (meaning he sounded a lot different than most bats.) and found him hiding out in the Gotham University abandoned bell tower.

(Batman had a little trouble staying focused as he flew the Batcopter. Should have concerned me more.)

Man-Bat had a ton of hostages cornered, and since he couldn't speak, he wasn't up for negotiations. So Batman jumped in, just as the big guy was about to take a bite out of some officer. Bats threw a batarang at Man-Bat's jaw, making him pull his head back away from the hostage as his teeth suddenly became sore. Enter me, as I undo the captives' bonds, and while Batman pounds on the Man-Bat, I escort the guys to safety.

Just as a few guys are heading down the stairs, however, MB flaps his wings, and dives straight for yours truly! Luckily, I'm able to think up a little trick: I fire my grapple-gun at the ceiling, and start the retract-and let go as it whizzes up onto the ceiling! To screw up his echolocation even further, I hook my cape on the gun as it goes up. Sure enough, Man-Bat thinks he's 'seeing' me flee to the roof, and he follows...only to smack his head on one of the rafters!

(While this was happening, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Batman try to run after Man-Bat, but...he suddenly stumbled a little, and nearly tripped on a nearby piece of debris.)

Batman grappled up to the rafters immediately after, and jumped right onto Man-Bat! MB tried to shake him off, but wound up hurting himself more than his hitchhiker as he smashed into the walls. By the time Bats finally did fall off, all of the captives had safely made it downstairs, and I was free to join in the fight.

So, the instant he tries to dive for me...WHAM! Backwards somersault kick straight to the jaw! And another one in the stomach, with the other leg! Disoriented and winded, he fell over the nearby fence, and collapsed on the Gotham University roof. Using our grapples for safety, we went down onto the roof he just broke, and I restrained him while Batman forced some kind of pill down his throat. (He waited a few seconds, as his eyes...stared off into the distance.)

Within seconds, there were convulsions, and I looked away for a few...and when I looked back, there was Dr. Kirk Langstrom, no longer Man-Bat.

Batman spoke as soon as his eyes opened (and Kirk read his lips) "The medicine should prevent another outbreak like this for at least two months. Still, you should take it easy for a lit-"

Suddenly, Kirk interrupted: "Take it easy? How? Do you have any Idea what it's like, having another personality completely take over your body, and the things it does permanently ruining your life for when you get back in control? Do you have the slightest idea, Batman?"

"...I try to imagine only probable situations, doctor. So, I've never even tried. I'm very confident that something like that won...wo.."

Suddenly, Batman fell down, and started sliding off the slanted roof! I grabbed him, stopped him from falling, and asked what was wrong. I got no answer. After checking his vitals, I quickly found he was unconscious.

As soon as I realized this, I dug through his belt, found the remote control for the Batcopter, and called it over. Dr. Langstrom and I quickly put Batman on the stretcher, and I flew him back to the Batcave, where Alfred started tending to him as well as he could.

I'm still awaiting word on his condition.

(P.S.: I could've sworn Bats' eyes were...glowing...when he fell unconscious. Ever so slightly, but it looked like it was glowing with some sickening shade of green.)

-End Log Entry-

The log entries that follow that one, and a few in this very archive, tell of the events that occurred during the 'missing week' I mentioned.

As for myself, I remember this all clearly, but I have some things to add: During the times when Robin described me as 'losing my focus,' I...started hallucinating. I started seeing myself in locations I can't describe easily. It was worrying me at the time, as well, because I take special care to flush hallucinogens out of my system after I take down a criminal that uses one.

Maybe I was going insane. Maybe I still am.

Or, Maybe not.

* * *

Don't make your judgments too soon! Read on, and you'll know enough to decide for yourself if Batman really was hallucinating.

Oh, and please Review! I really worked hard on this during the concept phase, and hope to work even harder in the writing phase, so I'm open for...anything except flames!

Edit: this one used to be in the sections for Batman (Comics and Cartoons) and Batman the Animated series, but lack of publicity forced me to move it.


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The Batman Out of Time

Chapter II

* * *

-Justice League Journal ****-

The very next day, I woke up...or so everyone thought.

-Bat-Log entry *****-

It's me, Robin again.

It's not that Batman's still comatose...it's that he's too busy combing through our library to do the log.

He woke up around noon, delirious and...unable to speak english. He was babbling in some language I've never heard before. I'm not even sure that such a language even exists!

He switched to english as soon as Alfred asked him if he was alright, though.

Then he started asking weird questions like 'who are you', 'who am I', 'where am I', the standard amnesia package. Alfred directed him to the 'Bat anti-amnesia backup file,' which contained journals, ID, even videos and photos from his childhood and early adventures, all for one purpose: causing a memory recovery in case of amnesia.

Here's where some of the weirdness starts. Batman skimmed through the written parts so fast, he might as well have not been reading them at all. Alfred pointed it out, saying "Take your time, Master Bruce. Those memoirs won't do you any good if you don't scan every detail."

"I _was_!" he shot back angrily, shocking us both.

He quickly calmed down, and said "Sorry. I...guess I'll try a little bit harder." And with that, he started over on the paper he was working on, at a much more understandable speed. Now he was reading at 10 mph instead of 100.

After a little while, he finished up the last video, and said "Well, that was a waste. I didn't recover my memory at all! I can't imagine myself as being the kid in those pictures!"

He paused a little, and then said "Wait...if I inherited that much from my parents, does that mean I have a large collection of books as well?"

"Indeed, Master Bruce. Shall I lead you to the study?"

They went there, and he's been in there ever since.

Hold on. He's requesting use of the Batcomputer so he can cruise through it's memory banks. Gotta go.

-End Log entry.-

There were no log entries posted by me afterwards. Or would be for another week.

This next journal entry is from the incident files of the GCPD, courtesy of Commissioner James Gordon:

-GCPD Incident report, **-**-****-

Location: Gotham University.

Time: 21:45

Violation(s): Breaking and Entering, Assault with a weapon, Grand theft.

Suspect(s): Batman (location unknown)

Incident description: At 21:10, Gotham University Library, having just closed down for the night, was only occupied by librarian W. Armitage, and two security guards. Suspect used a laser-tool to break through the lock and, after incapacitating the guards with batarangs, demanded a specific set of books from the librarian. Robin and Batgirl arrived on the scene, but were unable to prevent the suspect's escape with the stolen property.

Notes: Due to obvious reasons, Robin and Batgirl were only available for questioning at the scene.

Commissioner Gordon's experience with Batman suggests that a form of mind control may be involved.

(here, some scribbling, possibly Bullock's, says _or maybe Bats is finally showing his true self._)

-End Report-

I'm still working on acquiring the security tapes from the incident, just in case the report missed something.

However, some research into Armitage's background revealed something that could possibly be of significance: His Great-Grandfather, Henry Armitage, was chief librarian at Miskatonic University, from the town of Arkham. I'm still working on finding Arkham's location.

* * *

Tell me what you think!

A/N: This is still setup. I'm sorry if you think I'm doing too much setup! I'm trying to do this in the model of the Lovecraft Story I'm basing this off of. (Spoiler alert, it's The Shadow Out of Time.)


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I own no one. DC Comics and the HP Lovecraft guys own everybody here.

A/N: I realize, for those who do read this, I've been on hiatus. Well, I've had school to attend, plus this story wasn't as popular as I would've hoped. Still, I like this story, and I think I should finish it. So, here I go with the next chapter:

* * *

The Batman Out of Time

Chapter III

* * *

After considerable effort, I got to look at the security tapes. The only notable details they left out were what 'I' demanded from Armitage: a book called 'The Necronomicon.'

Nobody ever mentioned there being such a book at Gotham University. How, then, did I find it? And what was I after?

This, and other questions, were addressed by Robin and Batgirl after they left. I checked recordings from the Batcave, and here's what I found after they left 'my' crime scene:

(for those of us who don't have audio, I provided a transcript.)

-Batcave Security recording *******-

BATGIRL: How did this happen? Batman never steals anything!

ROBIN: …well, ever since that fight with the Man-Bat, he's been…I can't put my finger on it…

(UNKNOWN VOICE): _Not himself?_

BATGIRL/ROBIN: Who are you? And how did you get in here?

UNKNOWN VOICE: _I am a friend of Batman. You could say I'm a friend to all humans._ _But all you need to know is that I'm a friend._

A slight scuffle was heard here. I assume Robin grabbed the stranger and pressed him against a wall, like I did when I first met him.

ROBIN: Sorry, but I kinda would like a name as well.

UNKNOWN VOICE: _I understand. However, I do not have a name. I instead have a term by which people refer to me; The Phantom Stranger._

BATGIRL: Phantom Stranger? I…never heard of you.

PHANTOM STRANGER: _Most people don't. I tend to only appear when humanity is in great peril, and that doesn't happen very often. However, it has happened now. So, here I am._

ROBIN: So…would you mind telling us what happened to Batman? Who's controlling him?

PHANTOM STRANGER: _I'm sorry. There is not enough time. However, I can say that the person who stole the books from the Miskatonic University Library was not Batman._

BATGIRL: Um, it's Gotham University.

PHANTOM STRANGER: _The books were originally part of the Miskatonic University. When Arkham, Massachusetts, went into disuse during the Depression, they were purchased by Gotham University. The Librarian, Armitage, still prefers to have it called 'Miskatonic Library.' The name is not important, however; what is important is the things that were stolen. There is no time to explain the full depth of this creature's plan. You must contact the Justice League, and relay to them what I have told you. They shall prevent him from carrying out his intentions for your world._

ROBIN: Why can't you do it yourself? We've got a city to look after, with Bats out of his head!

PHANTOM STRANGER: _I am forbidden from interfering in mortal affairs too much. This conversation is stretching my limits as it is. However, my actions in this particular affair are not over; I shall be needed when the impersonator Batman is safely contained._

I heard some walking here, then a slight 'whooshing' sound. I can only assume that the Phantom Stranger left in his usual manner.

BATGIRL: Did…he just disappear into the shadows?

ROBIN: Yeah. He's better at disappearing than Batman!

They high-fived, and then attempted to call the Justice League.

COMMUNICATOR: (after some static) Wonder Woman here. What's your business, kids? We're not the kind of people who accept prank calls.

ROBIN: Wonder Woman, we just had a visit from the Phantom Stranger. He says Batman's under some kind of mind control, and whoever's pulling the strings has some 'plans' for the world.

WONDER WOMAN: …We'll get right on it. What about you?

BATGIRL: We've got to look after Gotham, with Batman gone and all.

WONDER WOMAN: Understood. Wonder Woman, out.

-End Recording. -

It didn't take long before the Justice League sent out a team of five of the founders: Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, and Martian Manhunter. They tracked 'me' down to Austrailia, where I had somehow smuggled myself to.

I'm busy compiling all the records of that incident, but it's been delayed a little. Like I mentioned, I've been having strange dreams ever since the incident. Zatanna used her downtime to peer into said dreams, saying they are the link to my missing week. I'm still awaiting the compilation of her findings.

* * *

FINALLY!

This story will be very infrequently updated, but I still say: reviews will make me update faster!

P.S. Phantom Stranger fans: He's awesome. As soon as I heard about him, I had to include him.


End file.
